songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 5
|Row 5 title = Returning Countries|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Withdrawing Countries|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Special Guest|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Černý Anděl" by Gabriela Gunčíková|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Gathran Ansari|Row 1 info = Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall, Zagreb, Croatia}}The 5th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall in Zagreb, Croatia, following the country's victory in 4th edition of the contest in Tbilisi with the song "Terca Na Tisinu" by Silente. It was the first contest held by a Croatian broadcast. Just like in previous edition, the show consisted of three Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted by Jacques Houdek, and Nina Badrić, who represented her country in Eurovision Song Contest 2012. The winner of the contest was Czech Republic with the song "Černý Anděl" by Gabriela Gunčíková, awarded with 195 points in total, breaking a previous record, that of Katie Melua and "The Flood", which was 167 points. Format The structure of the contest hasn't been changed; it remained the same since the previous edition: three Semi-finals, the Grand Final and Second Chance round in between.. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - United States). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Second Chance - Changes A possibility of qualifying to the Grand Final through Second Chance had been decreased; only countries that finished 11th and 12th(first two non-qualifiers) in each Semi-final, could participate in Second Chance - that gave result of 6 countries participating and only 2 qualifying for the Grand Final. Participating Countries In fifth edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game , 52 countries submitted their applications for participation in the contest. Returning Artists In this edition, 11 artists have returned to represent their countries again. Dubioza Kolektiv from Bosnia and Herzegovina represented their country in first edition with the song "Free". Shy'm represented Luxembourg in the same edition with the same song, failing to qualify. Mei Finegold also represented her country, Israel, in the first edition of the contest, with the song "Same Heart", when Samira Said represented Morocco with the same song as in this one, "Mazal". Luminize represented Croatia in 3rd edition of the contest with the song "Kill It With Love", when Louane did it for Monaco with her song "Avenir", failing to qualify. András Kállay-Saunders, lead singer of Kállay Saunders Band represented Hungary in the same edition of the contest, with his song "Running". Margaret from Poland also represented her country in 3rd edition, with the song "Cool Me Down". Another artist from 3rd edition is Álvaro Soler, who represented Spain with his song "Agosto". Vaidas Baumila represented Lithuania with Monika Linkytė in previous edition with the song "This Time", however, they have been disqualified. An artist that returned already for the fourth time was Helena Paparizou from Greece. Previously, she had represented her country in 1st, 3rd and 4th edition of the contest with the songs "Otan Aggeli Klene", "Misi Kardia" and "Gigolo", qualifying for the Grand Final with all of them. Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 3 Sixteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 52 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions